Vampires Actually Don't Suck
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: What if the Pokemon Adventures crew were vamps? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yep I'm taking another jab at the vampire stuff. First off I want to tell you that I'll be picking the shippings on this one 'cause I just thought of it and it's too hard to get the shippings from you. Not to worry though I'll be taking ideas from the reviewers on this story. Set it up like this:**

**Title**

**What's it about.**

**Genre**

**Anime, Game, Manga, or any combo.**

**Shippings**

**Rating and why.**

**Silver: We would like to get them soon since we'll be starting an Adventure Time fanfic that she literally dreamed up.**

**Me: So without further ado...Silver?**

**Silver: She copyrights her OCs, fake shops, t.v. shows, celebrities, and songs. Everything that's not in those categories doesn't belong to her. DO NOT steal our ideas, ask for permission first or we'll shut down this account and share one with a friend.**

**Me: On with the story.**

Chapter 1 - Transformation

Red's P.O.V

Last night, I dreamnt of the past. A long time ago when people misjudged the supernatural and killed people for no reason. A time when I was one of those people.

*The Dream*

_It was hundreds of years back in the Johto region. I was taken from my home in Kanto,Pallet Town with my evil mother and pushover father from some concerned neighbors. I knew from the beginning that they wouldn't be keeping me. They were a family with their own problems and didn't need another mouth to feed. "We shall take him to the orphange, it has to be better then with that woman. I could hear his screams of torture from in the barn." , my old neighbor, said to his wife. I could see his old face clearly. He reached up and ran his hands threw his white hair, his brown eyes filled with disgust. He was half-white, from his father, and half-japanese,from his mother, but he looked more white than anything else._

_ was very beautiful for her age, in my opinion. Her hair only had white hair in the front, which she curled to frame her slender face. Her eyes was an electrical type of blue and glowed with warmth as she spoke,"Could we not let him house here? You must need help with the farm!" shook his head. "He would be too close to the Witch. No, we must send him away, this will be good for the boy." said, finalising the plan. I was only 10-years-old back then but I knew I had to make a plan on my own._

_I turned quietly around from the spot I was hiding and took a loud creaking step. I flinched and hoped didn't notice. "Boy. Come out now." he said in a stern voice. I sighed and turned waiting to be whipped or shot at, as if these people were as twisted as my mother. "Now __Red__, I apologize I just cannot understand why someone would name their son that. You must know that you are a wonderful child and we would jump at the chance to care for you but we cannot. Do you understand?" explained. I nodded and stalked off to the attic where I stayed the night at._

_"Poli!" a voice shouted. I opened the small window and let Poli, the Poliwag I secretly cared for after its parents died, in. It greeted me again, as if to make me feel better. "I have to leave soon. I might not see you ever again." I said to him._

_He whimpered and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I guessed that he wanted to come so the next day I slipped him into my knapsack with the small amount of clothes and the blanket my late grandmother gave to me before mother went insane. "I will let you out when we arrive, please be patient." I whispered to him while I sat in the back of the slow going wagon. "Who ye talkin' to, boy?" asked Tack, 's farm aid. "M-my...No one." I said, I didn't want Poli to be taken from me. Though he seemed suspiscious he didn't say anymore. I took a last look at my old home. It had two stories and had peach colored wood walls and green tiles on the roof. It looked like it held a normal family, but I knew that wasn't true._

_I turned away before the memories came back and looked towards the fields of golden straw. The wind blew my black hair and the fields making it look like a sea of rushing gold. It was a pleasant sight for my tired red eyes._

_*Several Weeks Later*_

_The lady of the orphange said that a man wanted to adopt me. I took my newly evolved Poli, who turned into Poliwhirl, and packed the still small amount of clothes I had. I took a last look at the older boy I had shared a room with. He had spiky red hair and brown eyes and had been kind to me, his name was Lance. "Bye..." I said sadly. Lance smiled and patted my head. "Do not be so upset! You are going to live with a kind family and if for some reason it does not work I shall be here to greet you once again." he assured me, connecting mine and Poli's hand. "Come I shall take you there." He grabbed my other hand and lead me to the porch were a man stood._

_He looked menacing and very important by his clothes. He had long black dress pants and shining black dress shoes. He had a black suit jacket with long sleeves. He had black hair that was finely combed. He looked at me with dark eyes and smiled. "You're Red, correct?" he asked."My name is Giovanni Sakaki, I will be caring for you from now on." He looked at Poli curiously then stated thoughtfully, "I heard that you liked to play with Pokemon. I have many of my own at home. Come, you will be able to play with them when we arrive to your new home." He held out a hand. I hestitated and looked at Lance. Giovanni saw my expression and asked,"Is this your friend?" I nodded slowly. "Would he like to come also?" he asked._

_Lance's eyes widened as he nodded eagerly. "Then go get your things, I will speak to Lady Katherine about taking you." We both ran back to the room with Poli and gathered Lance's things. When we stepped out back into the sunlight Giovanni already had a carriage waiting for us. We climbed in and went to our unexpected lives._

_*6 months later*_

_We were tricked by Giovanni. He took us to a camp, an evil camp. We were part of his army that killed witches and demons. We always had our stuff with us because we didn't know when we would be moving. Giovanni sent me on a mission without Lance to kill my 100th demon. When I got to the site the men already had them cornered. I pushed them and saw 13 children and a senior. _

_The oldest looking girl had hazel hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes. She was dressed in a green dress with a white bonnet and knee high laced boots. She was holding onto the old man's arm. The old man had grey hair and dark eyes filled with hatred towards the men. He wore long tan pants and a red sweater with a black coat. There was a boy, about my age, with spiky light brown hair and piercing green eyes. He seemed to be protecting the others. He wore a purple sweater and black pants. Behind him, next to the older girl and old man, There was another girl, the same age as me, who also had light brown hair, but had regular blue eyes. 'Not electric.' I thought and looked at the girl she was protecting. She looked like maybe a younger sister since she had the same color hair and eyes. The younger girl had shorter hair that looked like it was in pig-tail on each side of her head. The both wore the same blue and white dress and matching white boots._

_Then there was a boy with red hair that went to his shoulders and silver eyes. He wore a black shirt and pants. He had his arms wrapped around a small blonde girl in a plaid white and yellow dress. She looked around with ember-yellow eyes. Two identical boys with identical outfits sat next to them. They had black hair with exploding bangs and golden eyes. They had on red shirts and yellow pants. They each carried a little boy, both were dressed in white. One looked exactly like the blonde girl, the other had messy brown hair and viridian-green eyes. A girl with black hair into two pig-tails that stuck out and crystal blue eyes stood next to them in a plain white dress. The last two was a boy and a little girl. The boy had black hair with two claw scars on his head and ruby-red eyes like mine. He had a red shirt and black pants on. The girl sat on the boy's lap sleeping. She had black hair and a black dress on._

_"Commander, we have cornered them what shall we do?" asked a random grunt. "I'll deal with them." I responded, my voice was monotone from all the 'training'. They hung back and that was fine with me. I sent out Poli, who's heart also hardened, and got ready for battle. The boy with green eyes looked at me and asked,"You? You are the boss? You have to be joking." I noticed his fangs. 'Vampire.' I thought. "Look, you can put up a fight and try to run but I __will__ kill all you. If I do not I will be the who dies." I said coldly. Then there was a noise. A soft quiet noise that came from the girl in the black dress. She yawned and opened her eyes, electric blue. "Poli, hypnosis 2." I commanded my Pokemon in code. It turned and put all of my men to sleep._

_"W-what?" the boy asked. "Hurry up and leave. We used a hypnosis with twice the power, but it will not hold them for long." I ajusted my knapsack and started to walk out. "Wait why did you let us live?" the boy asked. "You all must thank that small girl in the back dress. When I saw her eyes I could not kill her." I stated walking toward the door when I was stopped again. "Wait!" I turned to see the oldest girl running toward me. She grabbed my hands and asked,"Do you want to come with us?" I didn't say anything. If that was a joke it was a cruel one. "Why would you want me?" I asked trying to get away. She held on and said,"You said you would die if you let us live. You are on the run are you not?" I nodded hestitantly._

_She smiled and said,"We are too! So we should all be on the run together." She turned to the group behind us. "Let him join us." she said sternly. I could see the green eyed boy about to object when a small voice interrupted him. "I want that Onii-tan to join us." the little girl in black said. "But...!" the boy started. "I want him with us, and I want him to be my follower." the girl said. No one objected after that. The girl walked over towards me and pulled me down. "From now on you will live to serve and protect me." she bit my neck and mixed her blood with mine. She released me and fainted. I caught her and clutched my neck. It burned like fire._

_"Let me introduce myself." the older girl with blue eyes. "I am Blue Lapula. I was a born vampire, but I have been seperated from my father and mother. I hope to find them with the help of these kind people." The girl she was once holding now stood next to her. "I am Sapphire Birch. I was also born into vampire blood. My mother and father had me travel with the Proffesser and his family when we began to be hunted down." The girl with the crystal eyes came up and introduced herself. "My name is Crystal Spring. I joined these folks when my mother told me to flee from my hometown the day my father was killed. I am of vampire descent." The little blonde girl and red haired boy came next. "My name is Yellow deViridian Grove." the girl started. "This is Silver. I am of vampire descent and he was a human at one point in time. My parents were both killed and Silver doesn't remember his." _

_The two identical boys with the younger boys in their arms ran over too. "My name is Gold Blaine!" the more confident boy said. "This is my twin brother Ethan Blaine." He pointed at the shyer one of the two. Ethan greeted me quietly, "Hello, is Terro, the third oldest brother in our family." he pointed at the brown haired boy in his arms. "This is the youngest Ember!" Gold said holding up the blonde child. "We are from a big vampire family. We had to leave our home because someone was after little Ember." I turned toward the men that was sprawled on the ground. "Let us do the rest of the introductions later. The men will be coming to at any moment." I said. Everyone nodded remembering what the situation was. We all ran out of the building._

_*End Dream*_

After that I met Platina, Pearl, Dia, and the rest of our 'clan'. We are now in Sinnoh's Sandgem Town and it's time for me to get out of bed. I turned to Poli who was sleeping soundly in his bed in the corner. Yes, Poli is still alive. Every vampire's followers get to live on with them including Pokemon.

I stepped out of bed and started for the door. I walked down the 3 flights of stairs to the foyer. I saw Daisy arranging the flowers into a porcelain white vase near the stairs. "Morning, Daisy." I greeted. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Red. Nobody else is up now so would you mind helping me clean up the house?" she asked. I sweatdropped. Why did I wake up early today? The first day of every month Daisy cleans the whole house.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?" I asked. She thought for a minute. "How about you draw the curtains and wash the windows? You could wake everyone else while you're at it." she replied. I nodded and ran down to get a bucket of water and cloth.

I ran back up stairs and creept into the first room. I quietly shut the white wood door and tiptoed to the small wooden bed in the corner. I looked at the cute little face that never changed. Underneath the blue and white plaid blanket was a small girl, about 3 feet tall. She had her long black hair spread out all over her pillow. Her pale cheek sort of glowed in the pale sliver of light that reached out in the dark room. Quick fact about us vamps, we don't die in the sunlight. We just freckle or tan easier or get sunburn easier.

I smiled looking at my 'master'. Yes, this was the little girl that took me on as her follower. She forgot what happened and how I became apart of the 'clan'. Now, all she remembers is that I'm part of the family. We thought it would be safer to keep the fact that she _owns _me from her.

"Aqua, wake up." I said, softly shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She looked up at me with dazed eyes. "Onii-tan, what are you doing?" she asked. I smiled and said,"I came to wake you up. Daisy wants everyone to help clean the house." She groaned and curled into her bed. Muffled up words I could bearly understand hit my ears softly. "I don't wanna." was all I could hear.

I pulled her blanket until I heard a large _THUMP._ "Ughh! I'm up." she grumbled, crawling to the bathroom. I smirked when I heard the door shut behind her. She's so easy to munipulate.

Me: Pretty long dream Red.

Red: Yep.

Silver: Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: It's been a long time since I typed up a fanfic, but I'm gonna do my best!

Silver: Hurry up and say what you wanna say.

Me: This chapter is dedicated to Specialshipping19 who alerted me that people were actually reading this.

Silver: We only own our fake junk. Pokemon doesn't belong to us.

Chapter 2 - Our Clan

Red's P.O.V

After the whole clan finished cleaning the house and eating breakfast almost all of the members went back to their rooms. This is because if everyone was active in the day and walking in and out of the house the neighbors would get suspicious and wonder what's going on in the house. The only members of the Clan that's active during the day are the youngest members. You all know and love them as the Poke-Dex Holders.

Anyways after breakfast I walked out to the park-like garden to take a stroll. The sun was clouded up so I didn't have to worry about getting cooked under the sun like an egg on a hot day. I trekked up a small slope and laid down on the cool spring grass that was still wet from the morning dew. I stared up at the clouded sky. Pale sun rays showed through the thin layer of gray cloud.

"Good morning, Red." I jumped and turned around. There stood Yellow, who's strawhat sat crookedly on top of her golden locks, holding a potted sprout of a plant. "G'morning, Yellow." I said with a smile laying lazily back down on the grass, this time on my stomach so I could still talk to her. "Whatcha planting?" I asked curiously. "Just some berries. Ember and I think we can make a new medicine soon so we need supplies." she answered, walking down the slope carefully.

Her answer was nothing surprising. Ember and Yellow worked as doctors specifically trained to heal injured Pokemon. They raised a Shuckle together that they used to mix berry juice to make all kinds of medicine. Their job, in fact all our jobs, mesh together with Professor Oak's study of Pokemon. Crystal captures them, Ember and Yellow cure them, Professor Oak studies them, Gold and Ethan breed them, Green trains them, etc.

I rolled down the slope in order to catch up with her. I rolled onto the sidewalk and popped up to my feet. I hopped over to her and kneeled down next to her. "What kind of medicine you making?" I asked. "Can I taste it after you're done?" That was one of the good things about their medicine, you actually want to taste it. She laughed and shook her head as she patted the small sprout into the ground with the rest of the berry plants. "No, no! This medicine is extra special so you can drink it." Yellow said, picking up her watering can to give the thirsty plant a drink.

I pouted a bit. "Why not?" I asked. She smiled again and set down the watering can. "Because, this certain potion is made to help Gold and Ethan with their work." she replied grabbing her spade and other gardening tools. "Well, what's it suppose to do?" Red asked. She looked at me and then said,"Think about what they do and then ask that." She turned around and skipped toward the gardening shed.

"What does _that_ mean?" I muttered following her to the shed.

Blue's P.O.V

I watched Aqua watching Green check the starter Pokemon for the new trainers. "Green-nii? Are you just gonna give the Pokemon to the new trainers?" she asked petting her Eevee, Eve. Green didn't look up from the Turtwig he was checking when he said,"Of course not. All three of the new trainers have to pass a test. They have to answer all the questions truthfully or they'll have to wait another year." Aqua thought for a moment before asking,"Is that why you asked Ember to sit in?" Green merely nodded.

Let me clear this up for you. Ember was born in the Viridian forest with his twin brother, Terro. Ember gained psychic powers like mind reading. He can read the thoughts all creatures.

With a soft _creak_the door lab door opened about a foot. Ember walked in and sat down next to Aqua with his Eevee, Evan, on his shoulder. "You want me to sit in on the test to read their minds right?" he asked Green as he set Evan down to play with Eve. Green nodded as he finished the check ups. "They should be here any minute now." Green said, sitting down on his rolling chair.

I sighed. "Finally! I thought I'd have to wait forever!" I shouted. "Don't start complaining. You're the one who wanted to meet the new trainers." Green said, going over the check ups. He was right. I wanted to be there to see the lucky, honest new trainer's eyes light up when they hold their first Pokemon. I always to the Lab when they hand out Pokemon to see the shine in their eyes that I had when I got Wigglytuff. "Alright, I'll be good." I said.

The door swung open and revealed three 10-year-old kids. One was a girl with brown hair that went to her waist and violet eyes. She looked confident. Another was a boy with bleach-blond hair and blue eyes. He looked shy. The last was a red haired boy with matching red eyes. He looked smug.

"I call Chimchar!" the red head shouted, running up to the table. Ember stepped in front of him. "You have to take a test to get a Pokemon." Ember said calmly. All three new 'trainers' nodded and stood in a line standing side by side. Let the test begin.

Ember's P.O.V

"What are Pokemon to you?" Green asked, pointing at the red head. "They're friends." he said. But that wasn't what he thought. _"What kind of lame question is that? Pokemon are weapons we use to see who's the best." _that's what he thought. Green pointed at the girl. "They're wonderful allies!" she said in mock cheer. _"Unless they're ugly. Ugly Pokemon can just drop dead. I'll only take a cute Pokemon." _was what she thought.

Green pointed to the last kid. "Pokemon are kind and wonderful creatures. They share and work together like one huge family." he said quietly. _"I hope I pass. One friend that's all I want, any Pokemon would do. Please, I just want a friend." _was his sad thought. Green sent them outside. "So, are they all ringers?" asked Blue hopefully. I shook my head no and smiled. "But, that blond kid. He'll treat a Pokemon right. I heard his sincere thoughts and I think he needs someone to watch over him." I said. Green nodded and called the boy in.

"What's your name?" Green asked. "Avery Andrews." he answered in a low tone. Green sighed and patted his head. "Avery don't look so upset, you passed." Green said. Avery looked up. "Really?" he asked. Green nodded. Avery smiled to himself as Green lead him to the table. "The first Pokemon we have to show you is Turtw-" Green was cut off by Avery shouting,"I want that one!" Green smiled and handed him Turtwig's Poke-Ball.

Avery quickly released the turtle from it's cage and picked it up. I saw Blue smile at the corner of my eye. I knew she was happy for the kid. "What are you gonna name him?" Aqua asked. Avery thought for a second. "Tomodachi," he said. "cause he and I are gonna be best friends." I smiled. He cradled Tomodachi and started to walk out. "Wait." I said. Avery turned around. "I'll give you something to start your new life with Tomodachi. Walk over here for a sec." I said, leading him to the shelf.

I watched Green whisper something in Aqua's ear. She nodded and walked out the door. Green then turned to me and smiled, almost knowing how much help this kid need. "Here," I said, handing him a bag."medicine and food for Tomodachi and a book on raising Turtwig." His eyes light up as he thanked me.

Just then the door slammed open and the two from earlier marched in with Aqua at their heels. "Hey! How come I didn't pass? I answered well didn't I?" they screamed in unison. Avery flinched. I patted his shoulder and smiled. "Relax just sit down. I don't think it's safe for you to go anywhere just yet." I said. He sat down and gripped Tomodachi a bit tighter. The other two must have notice his new friend because they ran up to us. "Why does that runt have a Pokemon?" the boy said. "Because he passed." I said rather coolly, stepping between them and Avery.

"Why did he pass? I'm sure I'm a much better candidate." the girl said, trying to flirt her way into a Pokemon. "If you were you would've passed." I said, in an irritated tone. Why can't they leave the kid alone? "Ooooh, he told you. Come on Avery, FIST PUMP!" Aqua said leading Avery and Tomodachi in the fist pump dance. "Look you didn't pass so just leave. You _aren't_ welcome in _my _house with that attitude." Blue shouted, hands on her hips.

"Fine we'll leave, come on Avery." the red headed boy shouted. "Wait, you know each other?" I asked Avery. He nodded. "Of course, we are part of the same clan-" Avery quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "Clan? Like ninja clan or _vampire_ clan?" Aqua asked cautiously showing her fangs. Avery's eyes widened. "You too?" he asked flashing his fangs. "More like this whole house." Aqua said. "Well since you know the rules of vampires and such I guess we'll be taking Avery." the girl said.

Aqua quickly linked arms with Avery. "Nuh-uh! Avery stays." she said firmly. "No, remember, he is of a different clan. Only a direct descendant of the two original Vampire or Vampiress can change that." the boy argued. "I am a direct descendant of the Vampiress." Aqua said smiling.

She plucked the blue rose the was in her hair of her head, and walked to one of the chem sets. She picked up the 'vision' potion I made last week and poured it on a pot that sat on a hotplate. Aqua plucked a petal and dropped it in to start the story. A sweet aroma filled the air giving us the pictures that went with her tale.

_Long long ago, before the start of human intelligence, two beautiful vampire children were born of a single blue rose. One was a female, a sister, with beautiful blue eyes filled with the power of the magical plant. The other was male, a brother, with red eyes filled with jealousy of the power his sister held. _

_The sister, Liliana, was blessed with the power of the blue rose. She could heal and destroy things with her will, but decided that peace was what was best for the planet at a young age. Her brother, Lelan,gained little power from the Mother Plant so in his quest for power he decided to control the planet. _

_After 18 years after birth Lelan set his plan to action. He planted five red roses and dropped a small amount of his own blood on each flower. In each rose two young vampires grew and bloomed just like his own birth. Each young vampire followed his act and created an army of vampires for their king. Hundreds of young vampires grew from blood red roses. _

_They marched toward Liliana's home near the blue rose. 'Sister,' Lelan said. 'I have come to offer you a choice. You can join me and together we can control the world or you can die with the Mother Plant.' Liliana merely looked at him sadly and plucked a single petal from the Mother Plant and fled. _

_Lelan ordered the flower to be destroyed. His minions quickly cut the flower from the ground and burned it. The first turned blue and a voice rang out,'How dare you kill the being that gave you life! I sentence you and your minions to die.' Lelan and his minions felt nothing at first but then the sun shined out over the hill and the bright pure light destroyed the dark evil feelings in their heart. Lelan feel to the ground beside a single red rose. 'No...I will live on even if it is threw my last child..." Lelan muttered, cutting his hand and letting the blood drip on the small flower._

_'Oh dear brother Lelan.' Liliana cried, weeping into the last flower petal. She ran to her fallen brother. Liliana collasped next to her brother and smoothed his hair. 'Dear brother, I vow to protect your child...and my own.' she said to him, looking at the new sprout growing from the flower petal._

_Another 18 years later Liliana had died from the sorrow of losing her brother and separated their children. It is said that if they should meet tragedy would fall upon their children and themselves._

The sweet scent was gone and story was over. We turned toward Aqua who was already standing beside Avery. "So who do you choose to be with?" Aqua asked.

Avery looked frantic and spoke,"I-I choose..."

Me: Mwahaha cliffhanger!

Silver: Just one little review will get you the rest of the story.

Me: Just one. That's all I want.

Silver: Read...and..._**REVIEW!**_


End file.
